Dark moon
by danilis100love
Summary: Hana pertenece a una organización llamada pandora , a la cual empezó a asistir después de que fue encontrada en un incendio por el que ahora es su padre también miembro de esta misma, ella era alegre y divertida,pero a medida que fue creciendo se convirtió en una chica fría y seria debido a cierto incidente en su pasado, pero eso cambio en tan solo una noche a la luz de la luna.
1. episodio 0

A veces me pregunto…

¿Qué es tener una vida pacífica y normal, cuando la mía es completamente diferente y algo agitada? , o eso pienso yo…

Pero no me quejo, para mí el tener este tipo de vida, de hecho no me importa…

Aunque no es algo que una simple persona pueda hacer…

-¿solo quedas tú?*pregunto aquel hombre, mientras las llamas ardían cada vez más por todas partes*

"esta persona…. ¿Quién es esta persona?*pensó mientras lo miraba a los ojos*

Para mí el ver a una persona morir naturalmente no siento nada…ni desesperación, tristeza, tampoco enojo, ya que eso es algo innecesario y a lo que siempre me he dedicado.

No es que lo haga por placer o capricho…nada de eso, tan solo es mi trabajo así de simple y también mi vida, la mayoría de las cosas que hago son asesinatos y exterminios de seres malignos…

-responde*dijo seriamente, mientras pisaba un montón de escombros con fuerza*-¿vivías es este lugar?

"todos están muertos… ¿Por qué él está vivo?"

Todo lo que hago se debe a cierta organización llamada pandora a la cual pertenezco, la cual se encarga de todo aquello que cause problemas y que resulten un obstáculo para la misma organización, harían cualquier cosa que sea necesaria con tal de cumplir sus acometidos, los que pertenecen a dicha organización son entrenados especialmente para aumentar sus habilidades tanto física como mentalmente, existen niveles diferente s para cada quien todo depende de su fuerza…

-todos…*murmuro la pequeña con la mirada baja*

-¿Qué dices?*pregunto, tratando de escuchar*

-todos son igual de egoístas…

*aquel hombre la miro seriamente * "esta niña… a pesar de que está muy lastimada no se queja ni siente dolor alguno, su brazo está sangrando y se encuentra en mal estado… ¿Quién es esta niña?"

-tú también….estoy segura de que tú eres igual*dijo ella lanzándole una mirada sombría al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella*

-si te quedas aquí morirás en cualquier momento*respondió el mientras trataba de quitar los escombros que estaban encima de ella, pero ella no respondió*-ven conmigo*volvió hablar el, mientras la alzaba y la cargaba en sus brazos*

-¿Por qué haces esto?*dijo alfín en modo de pregunta algo sorprendida*

Cierto incidente hizo que yo formara parte de esta organización y ese fue….

El asesinato de mis padres…

-está bien *respondió el hombre mientras se iba alejando de aquel incendio con ella en sus brazos*-después de todo ya no tienes a nadie en ese lugar…

Aunque eso ya es otra historia y de hecho no me importa, la persona que soy ahora es la que soy….

Si necesito asesinar a alguien durante una misión…Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Siempre he trabajado sola, pero cierta noche a la luz de la luna…

Al ver aquellos ojos en plena oscuridad hicieron que cambiara todo.


	2. episodio 1

Episodio: 1

"Como siempre para mí todas las noches son iguales, haciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo…"

-¡!déjenme ir por favor! *gritaba aquel hombre desesperado*

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!…. Hay que ver que eres realmente escandaloso. *dijo uno de los tres hombres que tenían aquella persona como rehén*

-¡No podemos dejarte ir después de haber visto nuestra mercancía!

-No nos queda de otra que matarlo aquí mismo *decía el tercer hombre mientras sacaba una de las armas que tenía como mercancía para vender*-¿Bien…tus últimas palabras?

En ese momento llegaron cuatro personas de la nada encapuchadas con unas especies de túnicas negras encima que lograba tapar sus rostros, uno de ellos apareció justo al frente del que tenía el arma quedando este mismo algo sorprendido, dos de ellos se pararon justo al frente de aquel callejón sin salida y la otra persona justo en medio de aquellos dos.

-Así que estos son los que traficaban armas robadas a bandas oscuras. *dijo justamente el que estaba en medio de los otros dos con una voz femenina ya asegurando que era una mujer*

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! Estas personas me quieren matar! *gritaba aquella victima con mucha desesperación*

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que quieren?! *dijo levantando el arma al que tenía justo al frente*

Ellos simplemente no respondieron a aquella pregunta que les habían hecho…

-Dije que quienes demonios son us… *sin poder terminar aquella frase su cabeza salió volando hacia un lado cortada por aquella persona que tenía justo al frente, sin lograr ver con que lo habían atacado, salpicando un montón de sangre a todos lados, el cuerpo tanto como la cabeza cayeron rápidamente al suelo*

-Eso les serviría como respuesta a ustedes tres? O perdón se me olvidaba…ya no son tres sino dos ¿no? *decía aquel que había decapitado a uno de los hombres*

-Les daré dos opciones…una rendirse sin dar molestias y ser asesinados rápidamente sin dolor alguno…o la segunda opción, no hacer caso omiso a mi advertencia y ser asesinados cruelmente sin decir sus últimas palabras *dijo aquella chica sin mostrar signos de importancia*

-Aunque elijamos alguna de las dos van a terminar matándonos de todas maneras como hicieron con nuestro compañero! * dijo uno de los hombres con mucha rabia*

-¿Acaso creen que somos tan débiles como para rendirnos por tus simples y estúpidas amenazas? *decía el otro hombre mientras lograba agarrar una pistola de aquel bolso lleno de armas*

-¡Los que van a morir son ustedes n no les daremos ninguna ventaja!

-Así que esa es su respuesta…lamentablemente yo no di esa opción *dijo eso mientras dio un gran salto hasta el pequeño balcón de una de las casas*

-¿Nos amenazas y luego piensas huir? , Que persona más cobarde!*dijo el segundo hombre mientras reía con ganas *

-No estoy huyendo…lo que pasa es que no quiero ensuciarme con la sangre de ustedes …de hecho esta vez no me dan ganas de hacer el trabajo sucio cuando son tan débiles…

-¿! Que dijiste zorra?!

En ese momento los dos que estaban en la entrada del callejón sin que aquellos hombres se dieran cuenta ya estaban atrás en sus espaldas apareciendo de la nada.

-¿! Pero qué demonios?! * dijo uno de ellos al darse cuenta de que estaba uno detrás de el*

-Matadles…*dijo aquella chica dándoles la orden, alzando su voz*

En ese momento uno de los hombres alzo la pistola y al momento de apretar el gatillo el arma que tenía en sus manos no dio en el blanco, de hecho no logro disparar, ya que al momento de disparar el arma ya estaba en el suelo con un brazo lleno de sangre junto al arma*

-¡!AHHHHHHHH!, ¡! MI BRAZO, MI BRAZO!*gritaba el primer hombre con desesperación*

-No te voy a permitir que sigas insultando a nuestra líder…*dijo el mismo chico que tenía detrás de él, que le había cortado el brazo*

-Debieron elegir la primera opción, y eso que se los advertí…*dijo ella con un tono calmado*

-¡!MALDITA!¡!, baja de ahí, ¿!?Porque no vienes tu misma?! , O acaso eres una cobarde!*decía el segundo hombre al que aún no habían atacado*

-De hecho son tres razones por el cual no lo hago yo misma…una fue muy fácil encontrarlos ,solo me llevo 10 minutos para saber dónde estaban , ya que son muy estúpidos en dejar rastros por todas partes sobre su ubicación, de hecho no me gusta perder el tiempo con personas que no valen la pena …*decía eso mientras contaba con sus dedos cada razón*-Dos…yo solo estoy supervisando que este equipo cumpla con las ordenes que se les dieron, en otras palabras solo observo y doy las ordenes de lo que deben hacer ,y creo haberles dicho la numero tres , pero al parecer no me explique bien, así que se los diré de la forma más fácil para que entiendan …no me gusta ensuciarme con la sangre de unas ratas inmundas que no valen la pena …ahora que lo pienso creo que esta conversación se ha alargado mucho .

-¿!Como te atreves a cortarle el brazo a mi com…*sin terminar la frase, la persona que tenía atrás logro cortarlo en dos con una especie de espada pequeña sin el poder poner resistencia*

El último de los que quedaba tratando de soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su brazo, empezó a tener una cara pálida.

-¿Que...Demonios son ustedes…? , ni siquiera muestran piedad alguna… *dijo mientras empezaba a llorar y a temblar del miedo *-Por favor…no me maten…

-Nosotros no tenemos piedad alguna al momento de cumplir una orden, ten eso en cuenta cuando vayas al infierno…

-No quiero morir…*susurraba aquel hombre con desesperación*

Al momento de sus últimas palabras fue apuñalado directamente al corazón con aquella delgada espada llena de sangre del hombre que había sido decapitado al principio delante de el…con una lluvia de sangre que salía desde su cuerpo, el último hombre cayó al suelo rápidamente, al momento de acabar todo, aquella chica bajo de un salto rápidamente pisando grandes charcos de sangre evitando ensuciarse.

-desata a aquel hombre *dijo mientras daba la orden a uno de los tres chicos del grupo*

-¡Enseguida!*dijo uno de los chicos mientras que desataba a la persona inocente que tenían como rehén*

-Estoy salvado, gracias de verdad, pensé que iba a morir…*decía con un tono de alivio y calmado*

-¿Que puedo hacer para darles las gracias adecuadamente?

-Olvidarte de lo que viste esta noche, si quieres seguir con vida*dijo uno de los chicos del grupo*

-Si andas contando esto por todos lados, ten por seguro que nos daremos cuenta y será el fin de tu vida tenlo por seguro…*dijo otro de los chicos*

Aquel hombre un poco asustado por aquella advertencia acepto las condiciones de no contarle a nadie y olvidarse de lo sucedido esa noche, ya que lo habían salvado esa fue su forma de dar las gracias y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos? *dijo uno de los chicos mientras se quitaba la capucha que ocultaba su rostro*

-Nada…no pienso cargar basura, es algo realmente innecesario, así que deja los cuerpos ahí, después de todo nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros, solo agarra el bolso el cual contiene todas las armas y tráetelo.

-¡Entendido! *dijo el mismo chico mientras agarraba el bolso repleto de armas *

-Otro que se encargue de ver que no se hayan dejado rastros de nuestra presencia aquí, para evitar a la molesta policía.

-¡Lo hare yo! *dijo el tercero de los chicos*

-Le agradecemos que nos haya acompañado, necesitábamos un supervisor para esta misión, ya que todavía no hemos buscado a un líder para dirigirnos, es un honor haber trabajado con usted*dijo el primero de los chicos del grupo*

-No te preocupes…*dijo quitándose la capucha y mostrando aquel rostro con ojos negros como el color de la oscura noche al igual que su largo cabello, piel pálida y pequeños labios *-al parecer no dejaron rastros ni pistas que nos delaten y acataron bien las ordenes , cumpliendo con éxito la misión, pero esta será la última vez que haga de supervisora, yo suelo trabajar sola y este tipo de misiones de este nivel son para mi algo aburridas, no me quedo más opción que hacerlo, ya que me fue dada esa orden! *dijo con una expresión de calma y voz serena*

-No hay ningún rastro de nosotros que nos delaten. * dijo el tercero de los chicos acercándose a ella*

-¡Bien! , entonces vámonos, este lugar pronto va a empezar a oler realmente asqueroso por los cadáveres, además pueda que venga alguien y nos vea, así que démonos prisa, también tengo que entregar el reporte de esta misión. * dijo eso mientras rápidamente dio varios saltos de pared en pared hasta llegar al tejado de las casas que están a los lados de aquel callejón, con el grupo detrás de ella desaparecieron rápidamente de ese lugar*

Mientras iban de camino a la organización le echaban un vistazo desde lo alto de las casas a las calles que pasaban rápidamente para ver si había algún movimiento extraño en algún lugar, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo y solo, era normal ya que la gente suele estar dormida a esta hora, pero no todos los días es tan tranquilo, solo con ver lo de hoy es una prueba de ello.

-al parecer no hay nada extraño o fuera de lugar. * dijo susurrándose así misma mientras saltaba de casa en casa corriendo rápidamente *

"Al ver que todo estaba en orden seguí mi camino…"

-Pero que lugar más aburrido…*dijo con un tono de calma y fastidio*

Al llegar al final de aquel pueblo más adelante había un profundo bosque en el cual empezaron a adentrarse saltando rápidamente de rama en rama de cada árbol que pasaban, más adelante a simple vista se veía aquel lugar al cual tenían como destino desde un principio, al cual ellos pertenecían y nada más y nada menos que "PANDORA"…al pararse frente a aquella gran puerta, esta misma se abrió de repente, al entrar ella y los tres que la acompañaban se cerró enseguida.

"Para mi…el trabajar con otras personas es algo problemático, aunque tampoco es que me desagrade, es algo difícil de explicar…

Yo…no solía tener nombre, de hecho desde que tengo memoria nunca me pusieron uno, tampoco he sentido apego, admiración o he confiado en nadie para decirlo así de simple…"

-¿Dónde se encuentra el? *le pregunto al que le había abierto la puerta*-necesito entregar un reporte.

-Si se refiere al capitán en estos momentos no se encuentra, partió hace una hora a una misión que le encargo el director en persona, no regresara hasta las 6:00 AM de la mañana*le dijo en respuesta mientras le daba una reverencia como saludo*

-Ya veo…entonces daré el reporte mañana por la mañana, me iré a mi habitación a dormir.*dijo mientras voltea la mirada a los tres que la acompañaban*-ustedes tres buen trabajo, pueden retirarse!, si quieren seguir formando un equipo asegúrense de dar la solicitud para encontrar a un líder de nivel superior si no quieren ser disueltos rápidamente y trabajar cada quien por su cuenta*dijo mientras se alejaba hacia otra dirección*

-Eso haremos, ¡de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarnos! *dijo uno de los tres chicos mientras daban los tres una reverencia como respeto*

"En esta organización cada uno tiene un nivel de fuerza y habilidades, la mayoría de los miembros de PANDORA y los que quieren entrar a esta misma es necesario que sean de nivel 2,3 o 4 para que sean admitidos y puedan hacer misiones ,los de nivel 5,6,7,8 y 9 son más fuertes que los anteriores, a estos se les asignan misiones del mismo nivel bajo o un poco más altas y también son a los que se le piden ser líder de equipos si ellos mismos aceptan o no la solicitud del mismo equipo o ellos mismos eligen a uno y por último los de nivel 10…los cuales eligen si quieren o no trabajar por su cuenta ,a estos se les asignan misiones de cualquier nivel , pero son los únicos a los que se les asignan de color negro o las que son asignadas por el mismo director en persona…las cuales significan apostar tu propia vida por el éxito de una…

Las misiones normales suelen ser de color rojo y las de color blanco son un poco más difíciles…son muy pocos los que tienen este nivel…yo soy una de esos pocos…puede que haya dicho que este sea el último nivel , pero no es del todo cierto…hay uno más …el cual es el nivel 11,pero los únicos con este nivel solo son tres, de los cuales solo conozco a uno ,a pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí no he logrado conocer a los otros dos, ya que suelen misiones muy peligrosas muy seguido y casi ni vienen ,a los de nivel 11 se les da el nombre de capitanes …

Los que son de nivel 2 al 9 tienen tienen un increíble respeto a los que son superiores de nivel que ellos , como signo de su respeto y honor como saludo hacen una reverencia al vernos aunque no se los pidan.

Otra cosa es cuando una misión de color negro es de rotunda emergencia como invasiones de demonios en algún lugar, se formaran escuadrones de todos los niveles, los cuales serán dirigidos por los de nivel 10 y 11 como capitanes de cada escuadrón…aunque es realmente algo fastidioso.

Además esta organización tiene 7 grandes residencias las cuales se les da una habitación a 2 miembros que serán compañeros de cuarto para dormir, cada habitación tiene lo adecuado y necesario para vivir cómodamente. Cocina, sala, baño y cuarto el cual contiene dos camas para cada compañero, armario y otras cosas, también al obtener el dinero ganado de las misiones hechas podrás comprar alimentos o cualquier cosa que quieras."

-Al parecer hoy no hay luna…*dijo susurrándose así misma mientras abría la puerta de la residencia numero 2*

"Aunque dije viven dos en cada habitación para mi es diferente…tengo mi propia habitación, pedí el permiso de tener la mía propia así que no tengo compañero de cuarto, mi habitación es la 201 de la residencia 2.

Otra cosa es que en la residencia número 1 es la única en donde que no usan como hospedaje es lo que nos dijo el director a todos , ya que una persona ahí que es conocido del mismo director.

Y como siempre al momento de entrar a mi habitación todo está completamente oscuro…"

-Esta misión simplemente fue un desperdicio de habilidades…*dijo susurrándose así misma mientras prendía la luz*

"dirigí mi mirada hacia el balcón de la habitación y resulta ser que tenía una visita que nunca me suelo esperar arañando la puerta corrediza del balcón"

-¿Otra vez tu…? *dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón y desliza la puerta*

-Miaw…

-Ya van cuatro días seguidos que sigues viniendo…¿cuánto más piensas venir?

"Estos cuatro días , todas las noches cuando vuelvo a mi habitación , encuentro arañando la puerta del balcón a un gato negro con ojos verdes de un brillo intenso como si estuviera esperando mi regreso …y sin darme cuenta se ha vuelto una costumbre mía darle un poco de leche cada vez que viene"

-Miaw…*empezaba a maullar pasándose entre las piernas de ella*

-Espera un momento.*dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, abrió la nevera, saco un cartón de leche, sirvió en un pequeño plato un poco y se la llevó al gatito al balcón donde la estaba esperando*

-Miaw…*maulló el gato como si le estuviera dando las gracias*

-Deberías de volver ya a donde perteneces, si es que tienes uno…lamentablemente no puedes venir aquí cuando te plazca, este no es un lugar bonito en el que puedas vivir…*le decía al gato mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba su cabeza mientras tomaba su leche*-¿O es que acaso te gusta estar aquí…?

-¡Miaw!*maulló mientras metía su pata en el plato haciéndolo sonar, pidiendo más*

-Lo siento pero eso será todo por hoy…*dijo mientras se levantaba*-Vamos ya es hora de que te vayas!*empezó a ahuyentar al gato con la mano*

-¡Miaw!

El gato hizo un último maullido despidiéndose de ella, salto por el balcón y se fue corriendo, hasta que desapareció.

-Sigh…parezco tonta, poniéndome a hablar con un gato que de seguro no me entiende.*dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro*

Después de eso se quitó su uniforme y se lanzó en su cama en ropa interior, sin darse cuenta cerro sus ojos lentamente logrando quedarse dormida hasta la mañana siguiente….

"Como siempre, cuando suelo quedarme profundamente dormida empiezo a tener pesadillas que tienen que ver con mi trabajo, en ese sueño…

Suelo verme a mi misma toda llena de sangre y una cara sin alguna expresión en la completa oscuridad…

Y como siempre se escucha un ruido a mis espaldas…al voltearme…

Aparece la mano de alguien tratando de agarrarme rápidamente y despierto todo el tiempo en ese momento"

-...!*se levantó de repente y empezó a respirar agitadamente llena de sudor*-….Otra vez el mismo sueño…que fastidio…*dijo mientras se calmaba un poco y se ponía su mano en la cabeza*

"Al darme cuenta vi el reloj y eran las 5:00AM de la madrugada, sin poder dormir más tiempo me levante de la cama y me fui a duchar pensando mientras me duchaba en aquel extraño sueño…después de eso me puse el uniforme de la organización…

Un conjunto color negro de pantalón algo ajustado y una camisa manga larga abrochada en el centro, dejándome el cuello de la camisa abierto para más comodidad, se suele llevar la túnica amarrada en un botón extra en el hombro de la camisa de todos los uniformes tanto la de los hombres como la de las mujeres y esta se pueda usar en el momento que uno quiera o se necesite…

Después de vestirme Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a los pasillos centrales de la organización los cuales pasaban caminando pocos miembros, ya que era muy temprano"

-No pude dormir otra vez casi nada…*susurrándose así misma mientras caminaba*

"mientras estaba de camino todos los que me veían se quedaban algo sorprendidos y cada uno hacia una reverencia al verme y se escuchaban murmullos de ellos"

-Ella es asombrosa…

-Al parecer de los pocos que han llegado al nivel 10 ella es la más fuerte…

-Así es…su forma de trabajar es muy ágil y habilidosa, como me gustaría que fuera la líder del equipo donde estoy.

-No seas tonto, de seguro ella rechazara tu solicitud para liderar tu equipo…ella suele trabajar sola, además estoy seguro que si ella llegara a ser la líder de uno, ese equipo tendría que ser realmente fuerte…

-Ah…tienes razón.

-Ella es alguien digna de admirar, también es muy hermosa…me gustaría ser como ella, pero es imposible que llegue al nivel 10

-Los de nivel 9 han intentado llegar, pero al parecer es imposible lograr eso…

-Y por lo visto fue la única que el director le dio el cargo de teniente…los otros de nivel 10 no suelen tener ese cargo…

-¿Es cierto?, es asombroso…

-Estoy segura que ella se convertirá en capitana pronto si sigue así…

-Si eso llegara a pasar, al momento de una batalla me uniría a su escuadrón sin pensármelo dos veces!

-Yo también…

-Tsk! Que estúpidos se ve que no tienen nada más que hacer que hablar idioteces*susurrándose así misma mientras chasqueaba los dientes*

"para ser sincera, todo lo que ellos dijeron no es del todo mentira…el director cuando supo se subí al nivel 10 me dio el cargo de teniente sin saber porque, para llegar a este nivel se necesita una energía extremadamente exagerada para aguantar el tipo de misiones que te dan para ponerte a prueba, para así poder subir el nivel, los de nivel 9 ,para ellos es imposible, algunos casi mueren en la prueba…solo unos pocos han podido llegar al nivel 10…"

Después de ella caminar por todos esos murmullos se dirigió a otra dirección, caminando por otro pasillo, en eso se avanzó hacia una puerta que quedaba un poco más adelante, con dos guardias que tenían a ambos lados esta misma puerta.

-¡ah! Teniente buenos días*dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia*

-¡díganle que solicito verlo!*dijo mientras se paraba al frente de ellos*

-¡enseguida!*dijo mientras entro rápidamente uno de ellos*

"como dije en un principio…

Nunca tuve nombre…ni tampoco sentía, apego, admiración ni confianza por nadie…"

-el capitán ha aceptado verle*dijo mientras salía y abría la puerta por completo para que ella entrara, al ella haber entrado esta se cerró de inmediato*

"pero una persona logro que dejara esos pensamientos y esa soledad atrás…

Así es…

Esa persona fue la que me dio un nombre…"

-buenos días…*dice aquel hombre, mientras tenía su mirada fija hacia la ventana*-¿cómo te fue en la misión de ayer?

"esa persona es este hombre…

El mismo que me recogió de pequeña y me trajo aquí…

Es alguien en quien confió…

Admiro…

Respeto…

Es a el a quien le debo mi vida y lo seguiría a cualquier parte…"

-ahora mismo vengo a entregarle el reporte del éxito de la misión…! Capitán Hitsugaya!*dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia como saludo*

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…

Es el nombre de este hombre, y uno de los tres que tienen el rango de capitán, es al único que conozco de los tres…"

-Sigh…*soltó un gran suspiro*-cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo….no es necesario que hagas eso, levanta tu cabeza…*dijo mientras se volteaba para verla*

-sí, Lo siento mucho…*dijo en forma de respuesta, levantando su cabeza*

-pueda que sea un capitán de nivel 11, no me importa si los demás me hablan así pero no me gusta que tú me llames de esa forma, sabes que me molesta que seas tan formal conmigo…Hana…*dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa*

-si…padre…

"Hana…

Ese fue el nombre que me dio esta persona, el cual tiene una piel con un tono más oscuro que la mía, con un largo cabello rubio que le llega a las rodillas ,con un parche ojos tapando su ojo izquierdo y el ojo derecho de color verde oscuro…

El cual salvo mi vida hace once años…

Y me dio su apellido quedando como su hija adoptiva…

Hana Toshiro…"

-así está mejor…! Bien permíteme escuchar tu reporte!

-¡sí!...ayer por la noche ,exactamente a la 1:28 am ,tal cual como decían los rumores del pueblo, habían cuatro hombres…tres de ellos eran los que traficaban armas a las bandas oscuras, cuando vimos las armas al instante estos fueron eliminados completamente diez minutos después de encontrarlos ,sin dejar rastro de nosotros.

-¿y el cuarto hombre?

-fue un simple rehén que habían capturado, ya que al parecer, exactamente poco antes de que llegáramos, este paso por ese callejón y resulto que como no querían que nadie se diera cuenta, ellos lo capturaron.

-¿que hicieron con él?

-a cambio de que lo dejáramos con vida prometió que nunca hablaría sobre lo sucedido…si esta persona no cumple con su parte del trato, me asegurare yo misma de matarlo al momento que habrá la boca…eso es todo fin del reporte!

-bien hecho , sabía que después de todo fue una buena idea mandarte como líder de ese equipo esa noche …de seguro sin un líder habría salido todo mal ,así que tuve que pedirte que fueras …sé que no te gusta trabajar con otros ,pero no me quedo otra opción Hana…

-padre no hay necesidad de que se disculpe, después de todo es mi trabajo ayudarlo y obedecer órdenes de mis superiores…también nunca rechazaría una orden que me dieras, así sea una en que tenga que dar mi vi…

-¡no digas esas cosas Hana!*dijo mientras logro interrumpirla, alzando un poco la voz*-sabes que nunca daría una orden en la cual tengas que quitarte la vida…después de todo aunque aunque no sea de sangre eres mi hija, me pondría muy triste si te pasara algo, así que no vuelvas a decir eso por favor…*dijo eso mientras al acercarse, le pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella*

-muchas gracias padre…

-¿cuantas veces seguirás dándome las gracias?, ya es hora de que te olvides de eso.

-si…!ah! , Tenía planeado entregarle el reporte ayer mismo cuando regrese, pero me dijeron que habías salido a una misión por orden del director!

-así es…, quería volver más temprano, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino…

-¿inconvenientes?

-si…después de matar a aquel demonio que me ordenaron, cuando y venia de camino, otros demonios fueron atraídos por el olor de la sangre que tenía encima del que había matado, y me tendieron una emboscada, pero solo me tomo un poco más de tiempo acabar con todos, decidí irme por otro camino para así no involucrar a gente inocente…

-ya veo, me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.

-lo único malo es que se me ensucio la túnica que me gusta tanto mientras mataba a cada uno *dijo algo decepcionado*-así que la mande a lavar.

"para los de nivel 1 al 9, el color de sus túnicas son negras con orillos blancos, para los de nivel 10 y 11 las túnicas son completamente negras"

-Sigh…padre no debería de quejarse tanto, después de todo estaba en una misión*le dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro*

-tienes razón aunque…déjame decirte que no soy el único que piensa así Hana.

-esto y aquello son muy diferentes padre…*dijo mientras daba una expresión seria*

-vamos no pongas esa cara Hana era solo una broma, por cierto aprovechando que estas aquí necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¿hmm?

-veras al parecer nadie estaba encargado de patrullar el pueblo hoy ,ya que antes de irme anoche no avise a nadie , me preguntaba si tu podrías esta vez hacerlo ,ya que los que son encargados de esto, en estos momentos están en una misión afuera.

-no hay problema vigilare el pueblo, saldré enseguida para empezar*dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir*

-¡ah! , Espera Hana, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque te levantaste tan temprano?, apenas son las 6:45 am, no me hubiese importado que me entregaras el reporte más tarde, ya que eso no es problema…

-eso lo sé pero…

-¿otra vez el mismo sueño verdad?

-…*Hana asentó con la cabeza*

-Sigh…*dio un gran suspiro*-escucha Hana quiero que al regresar trates de descansar un poco más, ya que casi no lo haces *dijo con una cara de preocupación*

-lo hare…

-¿y ya desayunaste?

-no, pero comeré algo en el pueblo, no te preocupes!

-de acuerdo…

-¡me marcho! Nos vemos después*dijo eso mientras abría la puerta y se iba*

Después que entrego el reporte, se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir de inmediato al pueblo, para empezar la orden que le dieron.

-¡abran la puerta!*dijo ordenando a los encargados de la puerta*

-¡entendido!*dijeron ambos acatando las ordenes*

-no volveré sino hasta la noche, díganle eso a los guardias de mi sala y que no dejen entrar a nadie sin alguna autorización mía, si se trata de un asunto muy importante envíen a una lechuza mensajera y volveré enseguida, eso es todo!*dijo alzando un poco la voz*

-¡como usted diga!*dijeron ambos dándole una reverencia*

Después de eso Hana se fue rápidamente, adentrándose al profundo bosque de antes, al poco tiempo después llego al pueblo sin ningún problema y antes de empezar, entro a una tienda del pueblo donde vendían bollos rellenos de carne, desayuno rápidamente en la misma tienda y al instante de haber salido empezó a patrullar para ver si había algún tipo de problema, además mientras caminaba por las calles, las personas empezaron a mirarla y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-ese uniforme…

-no cabe duda, es el de aquella organización…

-se dice que los miembros de esa misma no tienen piedad hacia los que mandan a perseguir…son capaces de asesinar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

-son realmente misteriosos y dan la impresión de que no son nada amables…

-pero que cosas dices, gracias a ellos este pueblo ha vivido tranquilamente mucho tiempo, y han salvado nuestras vidas…son personas realmente grandiosas!

-tienes razón, pero es difícil acercárseles y poder darles nuestra gratitud o entablar una conversación con ellos…

-estoy segura que no todos son así y lo sabes!

-Tsk!*chasque los dientes* "no solo en la organización, sino que también tengo que calarme los rumores del pueblo"

-ah!, mami, mami mira ella también debe ser de pandra*dijo un niño pequeño señalándola*-que bien.*empezó a correr hacia ella*

-ah! Shota espera!, no corras, vuelve aquí.*dijo la madre del pequeño*

En ese momento cuando el niño corrió hacia Hana se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo frente a ella.

-Ay!*se quejó el niño dándose cuenta que se había raspado la rodilla, a punto de llorar*

Hana se acercó al pequeño que se había caído y se agacho frente a él tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿te encuentras bien?*pregunto ella*

El pequeño se levantó con la ayuda de ella, un poco sorprendido al verla tan de cerca sin responder aquella pregunta que le habían hecho.

-Se supone que tienes que responder cuando te hacen una pregunta.

Hana se agacho y saco de su bolsillo del pantalón un curita y esta se la puso en el raspón que se había hecho el pequeño en la rodilla, pero el pequeño en vez de responder se quedó callado mirándola a los ojos.

-está bien si no quieres responder, pero trata de no correr así la próxima vez, podrías darte más golpes…

Al ella levantarse, después de curarlo se da cuenta que el niño la estaba mirando sin decir nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?*pregunto ella*

-señorita… ¿usted es de pandra verdad?

-¿de que estas hablando?*pregunto ella* "¿acaso se refiere a PANDORA?"

-sí, estoy seguro, ¿usted es de pandra verdad?*pregunto el niño esperando una respuesta afirmativa*

-si lo soy, ¿Por qué?

-¡ah! ! Lo sabía, lo sabía! , señorita*dijo el niño muy entusiasmado*

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?, deberías de estar asustado, además no recuerdo haberte dicho algo gracioso.*respondió ella con una tono calmado y una mirada fría*

-se equivocas, yo no estoy para nada asustado, de hecho estoy muy feliz de poder hablar con usted señorita.*dijo el niño sonriendo*

"¿pero de que está hablando este niño?"-será mejor que empiece con mi trabajo*dijo ella *

-¡espera!

Al ella darse la vuelta para seguir su camino, el pequeño le agarro la manga de la camisa antes de que se fuera, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-veras…cuando yo me vuelva un adulto quiero entrar pandra.

-¿Jaah?*dijo mientras se volvía a voltear hacia el*

-vera…antes yo no conocía esa organización, pero cuando tenía cuatro años unos hombres malos le estaban robando a una señora cuando estaba caminando de compras, pero al momento que él le robo la cartera y empezó a correr, apareció un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, logrando atrapar al ladrón dándole un ¡BANNG! Y !BUMM! , ellos le devolvieron la cartera a la mujer, luego de eso se lo llevaron y desaparecieron misteriosamente, después de eso cuando los veo patrullando las calles siempre trato de acercarme a ellos, pero cuando lo hago ellos terminan su trabajo y se van o caminan muy rápido que ni los puedo alcanzar y desaparecen de mi vista, pero hoy logre hablar con alguien de pandra que es usted y me alegre mucho…ustedes son muy fuertes.

-tu nombre…

-¿eh?

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Shota…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo siete.

-¡Shota!

-¡Sí!

-¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí?, ese no es un lugar para jugar, además estoy segura de que cuando sepas el tipo de trabajo que hacemos o te manden a una misión querrás devolverte el mismo día que entraste, tendrás que hacer una prueba para medir tus fuerzas que no querrás hacerla, no es nada fácil estar ahí, los niños de tu edad pensarían en ser otra cosa cuando crecen *le decía con una mirada fría*

-Lo se…

-enton…

-¡es mi sueño!*dijo el logrando interrumpirla*

-¿sueño…?

-si…mi sueño es entrar a pandra, me esforzare en la prueba tanto en las misiones para poder entrar, porque mi sueño es ser un héroe como ustedes…ustedes son mis héroes y siempre lo serán.*dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro*

"al ver a este pequeño contarme todo eso, vi que estaba realmente entusiasmado, también veía que sus brillantes ojos llenos de alegría no mostraban vacilación alguna sobre lo que decía"

-lo siento tal vez estoy hablando demasiado, y estoy seguro que debo estar haciendo que pierdas el tiempo aquí cuando tienes cosas que hacer*dijo mientras bajaba la mirada un poco triste*

Al escuchar todo lo que había dicho el pequeño, está en respuesta froto su cabello de lado a lado, logrando que el levantara la mirada hacia ella.

-puedes llamarme Hana….

-…*el niño sin decir nada se alegró al escuchar eso*! si! señorita Hana.

-dije solo Hana nada más, es algo incómodo que me llamen de esa forma, sigue tu sueño hasta hacerlo realidad Shota…

-¿puedo llamarte hermanita Hachi?

-creo haberte dicho que Hana… "¿acaso hachi no es un nombre para perros?"

- ¡ah!, hermanita Hachi.

"que necio…"-¿Qué sucede?

-Si logro entrar a pandra…

-es PANDORA*dijo mientras lo interrumpia*

-si logro entrar a pandra.

"¡este niño me está empezando a irritar, no escucha lo que digo!"-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿podre verte ahí? *pregunto algo inseguro*

-….probablemente.*dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a otra parte*

El pequeño al escuchar esa seca respuesta se entusiasmó mucho más de lo que lo que estaba.

-¿enserio?* dijo mientras sonreía*-entonces es una promesa.

-¿eh? *dijo algo confundida*

-cuando logre entrar a la organización, podre verte y poder trabajar contigo en misiones, ¿de acuerdo?*dijo mientras extendía su mano*

-….no tienes remedio*respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, estrechando la mano de, el*-será mejor que vuelvas con tu madre, te está esperando.

-¡Vale!, adiós hermanita Hachi*dijo mientras se iba corriendo a donde estaba su madre *

-¡dije que no me llamaras así!*dijo alzando la voz algo irritada*

Después de eso Hana veía como se iba alejando aquel niño con su madre mientras conversaban poco a poco hasta que ya no los podía ver.

"Shota….aunque te diga que hagas tu sueño realidad, estoy segura que cuando sepas que tendrás que matar a muchas personas y enfrentarte con demonios peligrosos ,vas a arrepentirte de lo que dijiste y no querrás acercarte nunca más a pandora o a algún miembro de esta, ni siquiera a mi…"-deberías de cambiar de sueño Shota…*susurrándose así misma*

Después de eso Hana siguió patrullando por todo el pueblo sin ningún problema, todo estaba completamente calmado, y así siguió hasta llegar la noche.

Faltaba media hora para terminar el patrullaje, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito cerca.

-¡AHHHHH!*grito la voz de un hombre*

-…. "¿Qué habrá sido eso?"

Hana salió corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a donde se había escuchado el grito donde había un montón de gente reunida en el centro de la calle.

-¡déjenme pasar, pertenezco a la organización de PANDORA, abran paso!*dijo mientras se abría paso por la multitud*

Al poder pasar al centro de lo sucedido, había una mujer tirada en el suelo con una herida en el hombro sangrando.

-¡tú!, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?*le pregunto a uno de los aldeanos que estaba más cerca*

-no se mucho…pero estaba pasando por esta calle , ya que vivo por aquí, fue en ese momento que vi a esta mujer caminando lentamente llena de sangre y luego cayó al suelo, fue en ese momento que….*dijo el hombre que había gritado algo pálido*

-al parecer no es una herida grave, así que estará bien…que alguien la lleve a un doctor.

-yo la llevare*dijo una de las personas que estaba ahí, y la cargo*-no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien…

"¿Quién demonios habrá hecho esto y con qué motivo…?"- ¿alguno de ustedes vio a el culpable de esto? *pregunto alzando la voz*

-esto…*dijo una mujer de entre todas las personas acercándose*

-¿tú lo viste?

-bueno…esta mujer siempre viene a comprar a mi tienda, poco después de ella haber salido escuche el grito de este hombre que la vio tirada, Salí a ver qué había pasado, cuando abrí la puerta mire hacia otro lado y vi a una persona llena de sangre que salto a los tejados de las casas y salió corriendo por arriba, pero no le pude ver el rostro, ya que lo tenía cubierto por una capucha que tenía.

"Al parecer estaba buscando algo…de seguro le pregunto a esta mujer y como no le respondió atacarla estoy segura"-¿en qué dirección se fue?

-se dirigía hacia aquel bosque.*dijo señalando hacia el frente*

"¿Por qué hacia el bosque del Sur?, se supone que si quería escapar tendría que haberse ido hacia la dirección donde queda la entrada del pueblo y luego pasar por el bosque del Este, para llegar a las afueras"-no me digas que…*susurrándose así misma*

-pan…*dijo la mujer herida con la voz entrecortada*

"¿Qué dijo?..."*tratando de escucharla*

-PANDORA…*dijo la mujer en voz baja y luego se desmayó*

-la llevare de inmediato al doctor. *dijo el hombre que la tenía cargada y luego se fue con ella*

" ¡!lo sabía!" *salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el Sur* "¿Qué demonios intenta hacer?, será mejor que avise cuanto antes"

En tan solo unos segundos después de haber lanzado un gran silbido que se escuchó por todas partes, apareció una lechuza negra frente a ella ,posándose en uno de sus brazos, amarro una pequeña nota en la pata de esta ,avisando a la organización sobre lo ocurrido y luego se fue volando hacia el Sur.

-aunque envié un mensaje dudo que este llegue a tiempo… ¡no me queda de otra más que encargarme yo misma! *dijo con un tono de voz realmente frio*

"Desabroche la túnica de mi hombro derecho y me la puse, rápidamente Salí corriendo por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, empezando a saltar de rama en rama adentrándose al bosque, buscando a aquella persona"

-no necesito saber nada más…ya que si lo encuentro será borrado de mi vista rápidamente…*susurrándose así misma*

"en ese momento sentí una presencia detrás de mí, y cuando iba a saltar al siguiente árbol, se escuchó el eco de un disparo que venía hacia a mí, antes de que la bala me alcanzara rápidamente baje al suelo"

-tu… ¿Quién te crees que soy para caer en semejante truco estúpido? *dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia atrás*-si lo que querías era que me detuviera, entonces ya no es necesario esconderte…después de todo te estaba buscando a ti o mejor dicho a ustedes dos.

Al ella decir eso, salieron dos chicos detrás de un árbol encapuchados sin poder ver su rostro, uno de ellos estaba lleno de sangre, la cual de seguro era de la mujer que habían herido en el pueblo antes de escapar.

-ah…..que lastima y nosotros que queríamos seguir jugando al juego de las escondidas, ¿verdad Shinta?*dijo el primero que salió*

-si…se estaba poniendo interesante, pero al parecer nos encontraron, sino hubieras disparado podríamos seguir escondidos Shun*dijo el segundo en salir*

-tienes razón…*respondió el primero*

-aunque no hubiesen disparado los hubiese encontrado de todas maneras.*dijo ella con un tono realmente frio*

-al parecer nuestro plan funciono muy bien…Shinta.

-¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-veras esta tarde estábamos por aquel pueblucho buscando información de una supuesta organización , ya que al parecer cambiaron el lugar en donde pensábamos que seguía construida, no sabíamos la nueva dirección y entonces no nos quedó de otra que preguntarle a todo el mundo. *dijo el segundo*

-mientras seguíamos investigando escuchamos rumores de la gente que los miembros de esta misma solían patrullar el pueblo todos los días, así que para que se nos fuera más fácil, decidimos llamar la atención del que estuviera patrullando.*dijo el primero el cual estaba lleno de sangre y era el que había atacado a la mujer*-así que después de haber atacado a aquella mujer lo que hice fue dejarme ver intencionalmente de alguien, que de seguro avisaría de haber visto a alguien sospechoso escaparse….aunque al parecer no logre matar a la mujer que había dejado como señuelo, tal vez fui muy blando con ella*dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita y quitándose la capucha para mostrar su rostro*

-y al parecer mordieron el anzuelo hermano…*respondió el segundo quitándose también la capucha*-ese uniforme… ¿tú eres un miembro de ahí no es así? *pregunto*

-así que tenían planeado desde un principio traerme hasta aquí*dijo ella con una voz calmada*

-pues claro…para que otra razón te traeríamos hasta aquí*respondió el primero, dándole un vistazo de arriba abajo al cuerpo de ella*-aunque déjame decirte que pueden empezar a haber otras razones…tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros?, te tratare muy bien te lo asegu…

-¡me rehusó!*logrando interrumpirlo, alzando la voz*

-¡Tsk!*chasqueo los dientes*-que tacaña eres…*dijo el primero*

-no le hagas caso Shun, después de que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer podemos forzarla a que venga con nosotros quiera o no…bueno quiero que nos respondas lo siguiente…

-¿Dónde SE ENCUENTRA PANDORA?*preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo*

-¿acaso tienen algún compromiso en pandora?*pregunto ella*

-pues la verdad no….solo queremos hacerle una corta visita al director eso es todo.*dijo el segundo soltando una risa algo frívola*

En ese momento, sin ella darse cuenta uno de ellos se puso detrás de ella, posando sobre su cuello una daga que tenía en la mano, amenazándola para que hablara.

-bien…será mejor que hables rápido…, ya que pierdo la paciencia muy rápido y déjame decirte que al momento de matar a alguien yo no soy tan blando como mi hermano Shun….puedo hacer volar tu cabeza en cualquier momento.*dijo el segundo que estaba detrás de ella acercando más la daga al cuello, haciéndole un pequeño corte haciendo que sangrara.

-te equivocas Shinta…solo soy blando con las mujeres que me interesan…de hecho me gustaría mucho que te unieras a nosotros y no me gustaría que Shinta destrozara un rostro tan bonito….así que … ¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y cooperas con nosotros?, así podre ayudarte a salir de esa situación tan incómoda y decirle a mi hermano que te deje tranquila*dijo con una sonrisa*sino…tendré que hacerte el entierro aquí mismo…*dijo el primero frente a ella , apuntándole con una pistola*

-…déjenme decirles una cosa.

-¿hmmm?*respondieron ambos*

-¿con quién demonios piensan que están tratando?*pregunto ella*

-pues no tengo ni la menor idea…y tampoco me…

Al momento de darse cuenta que no estaba, se sorprendió, preguntándose cómo se había escapado, si la tenía muy cerca de él amenazándola con la daga.

-pero qué demonios…*dijo el segundo de ellos sorprendido*

-me rehusó a responder esa pregunta, esa es mi respuesta…déjenme decirles que es una lástima, pero…*dijo mientras aparecía de repente detrás de uno de ellos*-no parecen personas que quisieran hacerle una visita solo para una charla…con solo verlos no necesito ninguna prueba, lo siento mucho pero ustedes llegan hasta aquí no avanzaran más.

En ese momento Hana abalanzo su mano rápidamente hacia la cara de uno de ellos, pero este la evadió sin problema haciendo que solo lo rozara.

-no, no…no está bien atacar a alguien que ha sido tan amable contigo…y también déjame decirte que tus esfuerzos serán en vano si piensas que podrás golpearme tan fácilmente*dijo el segundo*

-no estés tan seguro de ello… ¿Por qué no prestas más atención?

-¡eh!, Shinta tu cara…

*se da cuenta que aquel rose logro hacerle una gran cortada en el rostro haciendo que esta sangrara *-maldita…

-ahora estamos a mano*dijo ella señalando el corte que este le había hecho en el cuello*

-¡Shun! Estoy seguro por como reacciono ella, pandora debería de quedar más adelante, así que ya no la necesitamos más.

-Sigh…*suspiro*-que lastima y yo que quería llevármela para jugar con ella… ¿quieres que te cubre la espalda?

-no es necesario, acabare con ella enseguida*dijo eso mientras se volteo hacia ella dirigiendo la vista hacia su cuello para cortárselo*

-al parecer tu truco salió al revés…

Al agacharse para evadir aquel ataque, traspaso con su mano el pecho de este, haciendo que su mano sobresaliera por la espalda de él.

-im…posible…*dijo con una voz realmente baja*

Al lograr matar al enemigo, cayó al suelo rápidamente después de sacar su mano del cuerpo de este.

-aunque admito que valieron la pena para distraerme un poco, que mala suerte tienen de que los mate yo misma*dijo mientras sacudía su mano salpicando la sangre por todo el suelo*-creo que me falta uno*dijo volteando la mirada al que tenía en frente*

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¿hmmm?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mi hermano?...cambie de opinión no te llevare conmigo al contrario, ¡!No vas a escapar tan fácilmente, te matare aquí mismo!*grito realmente furioso*

"fui una tonta al no percatarme de la presencia de otros ocho que permanecían escondidos, tenían planeado tender una emboscada a la organización, por eso escondieron su presencia, y al parecer la que fue sorprendida fui yo cuando aparecieron de repente"

-¿Cómo es que hay tantos aquí?, no me percate que habían más.*dijo ella alzando la voz* "¿no me digas que se estaban escondiendo a propósito?"

-pagaras por haber matado a Shinta.*dijo mientras disparo el arma que tenía en sus manos hacia ella*

"baje mi guardia y no preste atención a lo que había a mi alrededor"

Hana logro evadir aquel disparo por poco, haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo logrando que quedara indefensa.

-¡!una abertura!*Dijo el que le había disparado acercándose a ella rápidamente mientras estaba distraída*-¡!ustedes no interfieran la matare yo mismo!*dijo mientras estaba a punto de apuñalarla con un puñal que había sacado de su bolsillo*

-¡! MALDICION!*grito ella mientras cerro los ojos rápidamente* "no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca"

"en ese momento…

Pensé que iba a morir, pero no fue así…

Escuche un ruido como si hubiesen apuñalado a alguien y pensé que fue a mí que me habían herido, pero no sentí nada…

Así que para saber que estaba pasando decidí abrir mis ojos lentamente y lo que vi…"

-Gahg…quien…demonios. Ere…ahg*dijo aquel chico con la voz entrecortada mientras tenía enterrado en el cuello un arma filosa*

-Shun y Shinta…son los renegados que fueron expulsados de pandora , por planear un asesinato hacia el director para poder hacerse con el mando hace trece años…se dio la orden de ejecución para ellos, al ustedes saber esto escaparon de inmediato y crearon su propio equipo con criminales que buscan destruir pandora… ¿o me equivoco?*dijo aquel chico misterioso mientras rápidamente saco aquella daga de la garganta del enemigo, haciendo que este empezara a salpicar sangre por todos lados*-déjame decirte que ustedes no son los únicos que llevan este tipo de armas… ¿Cómo sentiste el filo de esta?...que lastima no me puedes responder ya que estas muerto…

-¡ese maldito mato a Shun!

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡no te vas a escapar!

Los ocho que estaban escondidos acompañando a los dos traidores que habían muerto se abalanzaron hacia el chico para asesinarlo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-que molestos…*dijo este volteándose y desapareció de donde estaba parado*

-¡imposible!

-¿Dónde está?

-por aquí…*dijo el chico atrás de ellos, sin ellos poder hacer algún movimiento rozo a cada uno con una daga que tenía*

-que idiota, ¿acaso crees que algo tan débil como eso nos va a matar?*dijo uno de los ocho*

-¿Por qué no sacas un arma mejor para defenderte?

-no es necesario…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿acaso eres sordo? No me hagas repetir las cosas, dije que no es necesario, con esto es más que suficiente para que desaparezcan de mi vista.*dijo con una mirada seria y ojos opacos*

-no seas estúpido, esa baratija ni siquiera pudo…*sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, su cuerpo fue cortado en varias partes*

Lo mismo paso con todos…cada uno por aquel simple roce de aquella daga murieron, unos decapitados, otros apuñalados y otros por cortadas profundas, sin dejar a ninguno vivo.

-no necesito pelear enserio con basura que ni siquiera sabe defenderse de una simple daga*dijo mientras veía los cuerpos y el mismo lleno de sangre*

En ese momento ese chico volteo la mirada hacia la chica que estaba de tras de él, que estaba en el suelo.

"Lo que vi al abrir mis ojos, fue aquel rostro lleno de sangre…de piel pálida como la mía…cabello completamente alborotado hasta las puntas de color plata, con dos perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y aquellos ojos de un color azul profundamente oscuros que brillaban con la luz de la luna llena…

Fue la primera vez que lo vi…

Y también…..

Fue la persona que cambio mi vida por completo…"


End file.
